


Giving

by ashes0909



Series: Held [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: It wasn’t like Steve had been hiding the information, or ashamed of it, it just….hadn’t come up.





	Giving

The breadstick rolled between Tony’s fingers, pulling Steve’s attention away from the menu, yet again. He stared as Tony’s thumb ran along the edge, curling over the tip. He knew Tony didn’t know he was doing it. He’d just picked up the breadstick as soon as the waitress put down the basket and was off, fidgeting as always. Steve loved it, the energy that crashed through Tony, especially when he was excited. But right now it was distracting as all hell. 

Steve realized he had been staring at the breadstick a little too long when his eyes flicked up and found that Tony’s were already fixed on him, a smirk accompanying his heated stare. Tony turned the breadstick horizontal, and started fisting one end with a teasingly familiar twist of his palm.

“Tony,” Steve hissed, pressing his lips together, attempting to suppress his grin. 

“Yes, Steve?” Tony asked, composed, like he wasn’t jerking off a breadstick in the middle of a fancy restaurant. Steve stared, transfixed, because they were Tony’s hands, after all. 

A chuckle pulled his attention back to Tony’s face, and the man winked before taking a bite out of the head -- not head, breadsticks didn’t have heads -- the  _ end  _ of the breadstick, and chewed through his grin before swallowing. “Would you like one?” Tony asked, eyes crinkling at the edges, voice dripping with innuendo.  

“A breadstick? Or a…?” Steve shifted in his dining chair. 

“Or a fucking,” Tony finished for him, leaning back, and it allowed Steve to see how good he looked in his suit, all dressed up because Tony wanted to take him somewhere nice. “Unless,” Tony continued, biting at his lip. His voice had taken on a hint of uncertainty that so rarely slipped into his tone, especially when it was only them spending time together. Steve’s breath caught at the light blush that spread across Tony’s cheeks, but when Tony met his eye it was like a transformation, eyes darkening and voice lowering, all trace of his earlier hesitancy gone. “Unless, you want to be the breadstick?”

Steve froze. “Like…?” Heat inflamed his face, and his hands clenched against his thighs.

“Steve,” Tony said, tone pointedly casual. “We don’t have to--”

“No!” Steve shook the table with the force of his hand slapping the wood, then he took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder to make sure he hadn’t disturbed any of the other patrons, before continuing. “I want--” His jaw slammed shut again, because Tony didn’t know this about him. No one did, not Peggy, not Bucky, and not Tony. God, he was on fire, and Tony’s eyes had turned from heated to concerned. He knew Tony would let him change the subject, if he wanted. But it wasn’t like he’d been hiding the information, or ashamed of it, it just….hadn’t come up. 

Tony's hands continued to molest the breadstick of their own accord, as his question played in Steve’s mind on repeat. He’d thought about it, how it would feel to slide into someone, into Tony. He’d imagined the heat, the tight grip, different from a hand or a mouth.  _ Yes _ , Steve wanted. He was half hard in his dress pants just thinking about it, ever grateful for long, fancy tablecloths. 

He remembered the blush on Tony’s cheeks from before he asked the question. It made him want to share, despite the fact that they were in the middle of the restaurant, and anyone could overhear. “I’ve never--” He leaned closer, head nodding to Tony’s hand. “I’ve never...been the breadstick.”

A little crease formed in the middle of Tony’s forehead at Steve’s words, like he was trying to puzzle out a riddle; Steve had confused the genius. He waited until he saw a flicker of understanding in Tony’s eyes, how they widened slightly, then narrowed. Tony studied him as if he were reassembling his Steve Rogers Puzzle Pieces, reading in Steve’s expression something that made his own turn possessive, his grin turn greedy, his words heated when he spoke. “You were going to say something earlier, something you wanted. What is it you want?”

Steve licked his lips, letting his eyes trail over Tony’s suit-clad shoulders, up the bare skin of his collarbone. He imagined pushing Tony back, right there in his dining chair, shoving his legs apart and finding the parts inside Tony that made his body writhe with pleasure. To give that to Tony, to experience that with him, it made his heart clench. “I want to be the breadstick,” he said in a rush.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” 

Steve jerked in his chair, surprise and embarrassment fighting for control of his expression, and both winning. But Tony, suave as always, turned towards the waiter with a practiced, polite smile. “Hello there, I’ll have the steak, medium rare, with the beet and goat cheese salad, and a bottle of wine, 2007 Gaja Barbaresco. Steve?”

He knew he was the color of the beets Tony had just ordered, and he couldn’t bear to look at the waiter when he spoke. “Same. I’ll have the same.”

And then he was gone and Tony was chuckling. “That was adorable.”

“Oh, god.” Steve buried his face in his hands. 

“If it helps, I don’t think he broke our breadstick code.”

He shot Tony a glare, but the corners of his mouth were already twitching into a smile, the whole scenario was too absurd and not at all how he had imagined sharing this aspect of himself. 

“I had wondered…” Tony said, the affection in his tone curling around Steve, making him almost forget about their interruption. “Never with a woman either?

Steve flushed. “No.”

“Not interested, or?”

He shook his head, thought of his time on the USO tour, how he tripped over his feet and his words in front of every beautiful smile. “No opportunity.”

“But you wouldn't have said no…?”

Steve gripped the back of his neck, shifting in his seat. “You should’ve seen some of these dames, Tony, legs for days and the way they’d wink at me.Though men…” He blushed. “I always liked men best. Like you best.”

Tony laughed. “Flatterer. You just want to get back to breadsticks.”

“Can you blame me?” Now that it was out there in the open, all Steve wanted to do was get back to their bedroom. But Tony had  _ that _ look in his eye, the one that meant he wanted to play for a while, so when the food arrived, Steve wasn’t surprised that Tony changed the subject as he savored his steak and wine. Every so often, his foot would rub along Steve’s ankle and calf, but other than that there was no contact between them. By the end of dinner, Steve was squirming in his chair, trying to read what was behind Tony’s smirk, what he had planned now that he knew.

Steve pounced as soon as they made it back to the penthouse. He knew how it felt to have Tony’s cock inside him, but he could only imagine how it’d be to see Tony on all fours, to slide into him. His hands itched, even as Tony bit down on his neck and pushed him against the door. “You want it,” Tony whispered into his ear. “You hardly made it through dinner, letting your mind wander. You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

“Yes, Tony!” Steve whined, arching his hips into Tony’s. 

“Then fuck me.”

Steve froze at the order, because he couldn’t quite think of what else to do or where to start, but then all the fantasies he’d had all evening kaleidoscoped in his mind and he jerked into motion, pushing Tony back with more force than he intended. 

Tony smirked, eyes flashing with desire. “Oh yea, big boy, he said as he walked backwards towards the bed, arms outstretched. “Come and get me.”

A noise formed deep within Steve, a growl, and he pushed away from the door, advancing on Tony until the back of the man’s thighs hit the bed. 

“Look at you go.” Tony sounded breathless. “So much strength, you could pin me down and take me. Have me any which way. Do you want that, Steve?”

Steve closed the space between them, Tony’s legs framing his own, and ran his hands over Tony’s shoulders, up over his collarbone. Tony tilted his head, gasped when Steve leaned over and kissed the soft skin, before pulling back. “God Tony, I want everything.” His hands tightened on Tony’s shoulders. “I don’t know where to begin.” He knew he sounded unsure, and Tony’s hands came up to caress his forearms. 

“Grab the lube. Then let’s get naked.”

Steve nodded, following the orders, each one calming him because he didn’t know what to do, but he did know Tony, and he knew Tony would walk him through it.

“God, you look gorgeous,” Tony declared, once Steve was standing naked in front of him. Tony’s own cock stood proudly between his legs, but he ignored it for now, his eyes glued on Steve instead. “I can’t wait to have that inside me. So thick Steve, you’re going to feel amazing.” Steve swallowed, and Tony smirked, reaching up to pinch Steve’s nipple. “Better get that hard for me.”

He could feel Tony’s eyes on him as he wrapped his hand around his cock. Standing in front of Tony, while he sat at the edge of the bed, watching Steve as if was a show that existed solely for Tony’s amusement. 

“Get nice and hard.” Tony licked his lips and dragged his eyes back to Steve’s face. “Want to be able to push right in me.” Steve’s head rolled on his neck, hips thrusting into his fist. “You like that idea, huh?” Steve nodded even as his eyes rolled back in head, pleasure coursing through his body as Tony kept talking. “Hands and mouths are the only things you’ve ever fucked. It’ll feel so different, Steve, you have no idea, and it’s different with a woman too, to feel her silky warmth clench around you. I can arrange it, Steve, if you want; we can fuck her together. I’d love to see that, see you experience that, if you want.”

Steve could see it, a beautiful smile, her soft skin between them. His hips jerked wildly in his fist, and he had to remember that he was preparing himself, that this wasn’t the main event. 

“So beautiful, Steve,” Tony whispered. “I think you’re more than ready. It’s my turn. Come here.” Tony scooted back onto the bed, his lithe body stretching against the sheets and Steve moved forward, crawling between his legs, waiting for Tony to guide him.

“Lube your fingers and finger me, just like I know you do when you touch yourself.” 

Steve gasped as Tony lifted his legs and pulled them back. He could see Tony’s hole fluttering as he exposed it, and Steve couldn’t resist, couldn’t wait, he reached forward and brought his slick finger to the rim. 

“Shit, Steve,” Tony hissed. “Yeah, just like that, good boy.”

Steve grinned and rubbed his face against Tony’s inner thigh. “Can I lick you?”

Tony’s body arched as he moaned. “God, yes, yes, definitely yes.”

Steve had no idea what he was doing, but he let his instincts drive him, used every trick Tony had used on him, and it didn’t take long before Tony was grinding on his tongue and taking what he wanted. Steve followed his pace, adding a finger when Tony demanded it, then another, stretching. Steve was hard as a rock through it all because he had never tasted Tony like this, never gave him pleasure this way before, and he knew there was only more to come. 

A strong grip in his hair forced Steve to stop, and Tony pulled at him until their eyes met. “I could ride your tongue for forever Steve, but tonight I want that cock in me.”

A whine slipped from Steve as he followed on instinct, lubing up his cock and gripping the base, pressing the head against Tony, and out of nowhere a rush of nerves weaved itself into Steve’s arousal. He hesitated, and Tony’s hand came to cover his. “Steve--” 

“I’m okay,” he assured, catching Tony’s eye. “I’m just...I’m happy it’s with you.” And he pushed passed the rim, their moans colliding between them. Tight warmth engulfed his cock with every tiny thrust forward.

Tony lifted onto his elbows to watch as Steve fucked him. He looked beautiful, a layer of sweat making his skin shine. “Just like that, so good. Your cock, Steve, it feels perfect inside me.” Steve thrust forward at his words, and Tony yelped. “Yes! Fuck yes, Steve, right there, fuck. Keep that angle, yeah, yeah, come on.”

He wasn’t going to last very long, not with Tony’s constant stream of encouragement going straight to his dick. It was everything he’d ever imagined. He could feel Tony around him, clenching with every twist of Steve’s hips. His face was an open book, his pleasure there for Steve to read and  _ he  _ did that. He made Tony gasp and grind, caused his lips to part with pleasure, his breath to stutter when Steve hit that spot inside Tony, the one Tony loved to hit inside of Steve. 

It was intoxicating, giving this to Tony, taking this from him, because each thrust was a gift Tony was giving him as well, something to cherish, something to love. And when Tony clenched tight and spasmed under him, come spurting all over his stomach and chest, Steve wanted to memorize the sight, wanted to sketch it. He was about to come inside Tony for the first time, about to fall over the edge and the thought of this moment captured on canvas, the feel of the warmth and rightness of Tony, all of it made him come harder than he had in a very long time.

He collapsed on top of Tony, both of them catching their breath as hands rubbed over skin. “That felt so good,” Steve whispered into Tony’s neck. 

“Yeah, it did babe. You did beautifully.”

“Yeah?” He could hear the uncertainty in his word.

“I came untouched on your cock, Steve.” He ran his hand through Steve’s hair. “I’d say, distinguished service. I’ll order you a medal.”

Steve chuckled. “I’ll pin it to my collar.”

Tony pinched his ass. “Be careful or you’ll give me ideas.”

“Wouldn’t want that.” 

Tony pinched his ass, harder this time, a threat and a promise. “One fuck and he’s cocky.”

Steve pulled his face from Tony’s skin, knew his cheeks were pink. “I really enjoyed it, Tony,” he whispered, and Tony’s playful expression morphed into something sincere.

“I did too, and anytime you want, we can do it again.” 

Steve thought back to the things Tony said. “Any of it? Even... the other stuff you mentioned?”

Tony’s eyes darkened. “Anything you want, my love. Name it and it’s yours.”


End file.
